Scary Six
by literallycrazynerd
Summary: This is a fluffy FourTris fan fiction. It's as if the war never happened which means MARLENE, WILL and LYNN are still alive and SHAUNA is not paralyzed. AL is still dead though. So terrible at writing summaries soooooo... JUST READ IT! :D thanx R
1. Chapter 1: The Initiates

**A/N: Thank's for concidering to read my fluffy story! :D I'm tough as cotton balls**

**Disclaimer: SADLY I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

* * *

I wake up on the day before the new initiates came with Tobias' arms around me as if he was never ever going to let me go. I slip out attempting not to disturb him but I failed miserably.

"Good morning beautiful." He says his voice at a normal level.

"Good morning handsome," I lean in and kiss him with such passion that the time flies away from us. ", now I'm going to be late for my shift at the tattoo shop because of you." I say flirtatiously.

"What a shame I have to go to the control room today. Sadly tomorrow I don't get to do the training with you because you and Christina took over my job." He said sarcastically. He tried pulling me closer to kiss me again but I scramble away and run into the shower.

The warm water calms me down and gets me ready for my shift. I tug on a short sleeved dip neck shirt that shows off my ravens and the Dauntless on my shoulder. I then pull on a pair of tight black jeans and head for the door when someone pulls me from behind.

"Without saying goodbye? That's not very Abnegation. "He says lifting me up and pushing me against the door kissing me passionately.

I fumble to get the door open, "sorry, I have to go." I mumble. "Can we continue this later?" I ask.

"Of course darling. Have a great day." He says beaming as I walk out of the door.

Nothing unusual happened as I took my shift with Tori, it was pretty busy and we both worked through lunch. We talked to each other the while time we were doing the tattoo's.

"I have to make sure I scare the new initiates," I say. ", I'll get them to call me six and act like To-four used to."

"That sounds like a perfect Idea Tris; you are going to be an amazing trainer. Just make sure nothing bad happens!" Tori says warningly.

I listened to Tori's warning and at the end of the day I walk into dinner and slide in next to Tobias and give him a big kiss. Uriah dropped the piece of cake on his fork and Chris' jaw dropped.

"Sorry babe but it will take ages for me to get used to that. Seriously. But anyway, on another topic. Planning on scaring the initiates this year Tris?" Chris says.

"Oh yeah," I say. ", as long as you take the Dauntless ones because that will be funnier." I add.

The table cracks up laughing at the thought of me being mean and we all finish our dinner and cake and go our separate ways.

Tobias and I walk hand in back to his apartment. I basically live there now but I do have my own apartment.

We reach the apartment and I throw my jacket on the coat hanger and look at Tobias who is on the bed staring at me. He is wearing clothes that are suitable for bed.

"Sorry" I mumble as I grab some pyjamas and tug them on. I then jump onto the bed next to Tobias. He leans over towards me and kisses me fiercely whilst fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

I place my hand on his and say "behave; I have to get in a mean mood tomorrow to impersonate you." We both laugh which turns into kissing and eventually I drift off in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: A Simple Tour

**A/N So sorry for the shortness of these chapters but I will update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

"Tris babe, wake up. The initiates will be here in an hour." I shoot awake and run towards the shower and realise I didn't say good morning.

"Sorry, good morning to you too." I mumble while kissing him. Just to tease him I trace my finger over his bottom lip and then jump into the shower.

"Oh come on, don't be a tease." I hear him shout but I just continue with my shower.

I escape the warmth of the shower and let Tobias have his shower. I tug on another pair of tight black pants and slip into a strapless top that shows off my tattoos.

As I apply my make up Tobias steps out of the bathroom fully dressed in his tight black shirt and jeans. He brings me close just as I finish doing my mascara and I squeal.

"You're beautiful you know?" He says.

"Shut up; don't compliment me when I'm trying to get into a mean attitude..." I start to say and then get cut off by a long sweet kiss.

I finish my makeup and walk hand in hand with Tobias to breakfast. We eat quickly and he says goodbye in the hallway because he has to get to the control room for work.

I walk to the net with Chris and explain to her to call me Six and not Tris. "But I don't wanna!" Was her complaint but she finally agrees when we see a flash of yellow falling into the net.

I reach my hand down which is taken in seconds and then the boy looks up at me, Amity. He is average height with a stocky-ish build and brown hair with piercing green eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Gabe." He replies with some hesitation.

"Make the announcement Six." Chris says grinning.

"First Jumper- Gabe, Amity!" The Dauntless go wild and Chris shows him where to stand when we see a flash of blue. Another boy I think as I help him up. He has longer black hair with light blue eyes.

"Name?" I say.

"Gees Six, be nice. The poor kid just jumped off a building." Chris says.

"Name?" I ask again getting annoyed.

"Andrew" he replies.

Chris doesn't need to tell me what to do. "Second Jumper- Andrew, Erudite!" The Dauntless once again scream and shout. Three other Erudite's join him followed by 4 Candor kids. Not long after the other Amity kids jump this leaves us with 10 transfers at the moment.

Two of the Candor initiates catch my eye. One big and bulky boy with blonde hair and grey eyes and a big bulky girl who looks exactly the same.

We walk down the corridor and Chris starts to chuckle. I give her a death stare and she stops "This is where we divide." I say. "Dauntless-born, come with me. I don't think you need a tour of the place." Chris finishes.

Like that it was just me and the transfers. "Most of the time I work at the tattoo shop but for the next few weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Six." I say. "Six? Like the number?" I hear someone snort. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I say in my most intimidating voice. "

"No."

"Good. Now I'm going to show you the Pit which you will one day learn to love. It-" I'm rudely interrupted.

"The Pit?" Someone snickers. "Clever name." I stop and walk to the Candor who said that.

I stare at him for a few seconds before saying, "What's your name?" quietly, leaning my face close to his.

He gulps "Kade."

"Well, Kade, if I wanted to put up with Candor know-it-alls, I would've joined their faction," I hiss. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

He nods. I'm using all the lines that Tobias used on my initiate class but I know I'm scaring them and that brings a smile to my face.

I lead them to the shadow at the end of the tunnel. They're all silent. I push the double doors open, and we walked into the Pit.

"Oh. I get it." Kade mumbles. I don't look at the Pit I've seen so many times before. Instead, I watch a group of Dauntless children run along a narrow path with no railing.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I wave them forward. I lead them to the right side of the Pit, which is dark. In seconds I can hear the water pounding against the rocks.

"This chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout. "One daredevil jump this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You've been warned." I let the initiates marvel at the chasm. I look down and think that this is the same place Al jumped, where he, Peter, Drew, and Molly nearly dropped me. We walk to the dining hall where the Dauntless are, stomping their feet, applauding, cheering. I see Uriah, Marlene, Chris and Tobias and grab my food to head over to the usual table.

I slide in next to Tobias and give him a quick peck on the cheek and join in on the conversation of Hamburgers and Dauntless Cake.

"I love Dauntless Cake." Uriah says

"We know that!" Marlene says just as she kisses him passionately. Lynn throws a bread roll and screams "GET A ROOM." and storms off.

"So you scare anyone Six?" Tobias asks winking obviously.

"Yeah, I used your lines and I think they are all pretty terrified. There is even a Candor kid like Chris who asked a million questions."

"OMG really?! Why didn't you say so?" Chris says.

"I just did," I start and then notice Gabe and his friend Cinth looking for a table. "You guys mind if some of the new initiates sit with us? It means I will have to become angry six but it's the nice thing to do."

Tobias hugs me and kisses my head and says "that's my girl, still getting over Abnegation." I wave them over and Gabe slides in next to me and Cinth sits next to Chris. I introduce them around the table.

"So, what did you guys think of your instructor?" Chris asks, pointing her fork at me. I look at them.

Gabe looks at Cinth hesitantly and says "Well...Six is... Uh."

"Mean? Intimidating? Rude? Annoying? Fearless?" Chris asks and I stare at her to back down.

Gabe scratches the back of his neck and says "yeah I guess."

Christina, Four, Marlene, Uriah and I all look at each other and burst out laughing. Uriah tells them while laughing," It's okay. You can say Six is scary. She scares us, too." I scowl at him and he laughs harder.

All of a sudden, the doors open and everyone goes silent. Once I see who's coming in, my friends and I scowl. Peter.

"Who's that?" Cinth asks.

"That's Eric, he's a Dauntless Leader."

"Really? But he's so young."

"OMIGOSH I said exactly the same thing when I found out!" Chris screams.

He sees us and walks over to our table. I stare at my plate. He offers no greeting, and neither do we. He sits next to Tobias.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He says, a small smirk forming on his face.

"This is Gabe and Cinth." I say.

"Amity, that's unusual." He smirks evilly. He gets up and walks away.

"Are you two...?" Gabe coughs awkwardly. "Are you two friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class," I say. "He transferred from Erudite." Tobias says.

Gabe looks at me, here comes the question. "Were you a transfer too?" He asks.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I say coldly. "Now I got Hippies, too?" Marlene gives me a warning look, to give him a break.

"Careful, Gabe." I hear Lauren calling my name. I give my friends a look, as if saying 'be right back'. They nod and I walk over to her.

She asks how I'm doing and it's a simple answer. I get back to the table as fast as I can.

Peter takes the transfers off of our hands and led them to the dormitory, so Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Tobias and I take this opportunity to go back to our apartments.

Once the door is closed and locked I drop the whole six attitude.

"You don't know how much of a relief that is!" Tobias says as he kisses me. They are passionate and fierce and I like it.

I realise that today my top was strapless and say "you had a load if self control today not tugging at my shirt for me to dispose of it."

"I did, didn't I?" He smirks.

It was at that moment that he tugged off my shirt and pulled me closer to him. I found a comfortable position in his arms and fell deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A little kiss

**A/N: YAAAAY! IM BACK WITH MORE! :p**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

* * *

I wake up way before Tobias because I have to be in the training room by 7:30. I slink out of the bed at around 6:30 and get into the shower. I come out and I put some black track pants on and slide into black t-shirt that shows off my ravens.

On my way out the door (just to be cheeky) I fill a glass with water and pour it over Tobias' head and run out to breakfast.

I sprint to our normal table to find the others and instead of talking I start laughing uncontrollably. The others join in and when I explain they laugh harder. I calm down and Tobias walks in and is dripping wet. He had run after me.

He ran up behind me and picks me up and kisses me and says "Good Morning to you too sweetheart." He eats his breakfast and I become stiff and intimidating as the initiates file in. At 7:25 I give Tobias a quick peck and say goodbye to the rest of them and walk to the training centre.

I reach the room right in time and start kicking and punching the bags to get my anger up for the initiates. These days I can get the punching bag swinging quite hard.

As the initiates walk in they see the bags and just watch me with scared and surprised looks on their faces. When they all arrive I stop and walk in front of them.

"For all of you who thought I was weak and small. Think again, as I have just shown you a third of what I can do."

All the bulkier initiates' jaws drop. I laugh heartily on the inside and explain once again the process of initiation.

"Today we will be learning how to fight. Not each other, yet. But punching bags. I will show you the basics and you can try it out and we will break for lunch and we will continue with the practice." The initiates almost trip over themselves to get a punching bag.

This I didn't understand, I left the room and grabbed a muffin and hurried back. As I walk in, I watch all the male initiates go from looking tired to looking perky and strong. This happened as soon as I entered the room.

I walk to a table at the front and start on my muffin. I notice Cinth not getting the bag swinging at all and walk over to help her. "Use your elbows and knees, it'll make you stronger and also keep the tension in your abs."

I walk back to the table and continue to watch the initiates from behind my scrumptious muffin. The second jumper had not made much of an impression on me until I saw him punching the bag. My mind was overflowing with things he was doing wrong.

I walk over to him and explain everything and then demonstrate to him what exactly he needs to do.

"Got it yet Erudite?" I say.

"I sure as hell got this." He says as he walks towards me and holds my face in his hands and kisses me. Luckily I know all of the spots on people that paralyse people.

I keep my eyes open and push down on a pressure point and he falls to the floor, stiff. The other Erudite's run to him and check he is okay.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" I say angrily as I run out of the room to get Uriah. I burst into Uriah's room and drag him by his ear to the training room.

I open the door and walk in, still dragging him by his ear. He looks down at Andrew and asks what I did.

"I'll tell you in a minute, can you please come with me to deposit him at the infirmary," I then turn to the other initiates ", you others better take note of this. Paralysis is one of my many strong points."

I yell out for Uriah and we walk out of the room. I want to cry, not with Andrew there though. "Six," Uriah says ", what the hell happened. This kid is paralysed and you warned the others."

"Basically I was showing him some punches and he walked up to me and kissed me and I simply paralysed him with the move that To-Four taught me and here we are now."

Uriah looked shocked. Like I'd just told him that I had killed a person. "F-f-f-four?"

"I know, I'm gunna have to explain this and then explain the kid in the hospital." I run back to the training room to find one of the Erudite girls making out with the other Candor boy. I walk in and say "Gross, stop your spit swapping and get your sorry ass' in the cafeteria this instant."

I walk behind the initiates to the cafeteria and see Uriah talking to Tobias, while Zeke is holding him down. I grab some lunch and give a wordless warning not to sit with us to Cinth and Gabe. I sit down at the table with every person there glaring at me. Including Tobias.

"What could I do?" I ask wondering exactly what Uriah said. Tobias was muttering underneath his breath. "You could have not kissed him."

"Oh wait, did you not say Uriah." He shakes his head. "As soon as this kid started kissing me, I found his pressure point and paralysed him." The whole table looked at me then started howling with laughter except Tobias.

"Well done babe, I taught you well! I think I need to come in after lunch and give them a little bit of a warning." He kisses me and I say "Not here, remember I am big scary six."


	4. Chapter 4: That's Enough

**A/N IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I COULDN'T REALLY THINK OF ANY OTHER WAYS TO EXPAND IT SO THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. THANK YOU SOO MUUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS, I AM JUST OVERWHELMED BY THIS FANDOM AND THEIR WELCOMING FOR ME INTO THIS. ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT WILL BE UP VERY SOON! :D**

Chapter 4: That's enough

Gabe's POV

* * *

_Six walks out of the room and all the boys in the room whisper about how hot and amazing she is. I wish she was mine. _

As soon as I see Six walk out of the room with another very highly ranked person I follow her back to the training centre. I notice that all the other tributes follow me, including Andrew who's idiocy got Six really mad.

She stands at the front of the room standing next to this other guy and I hear all the other girls whispering about how hot he is.

"Now, your all probably wondering who I am?" A low bellowing voice proclaims. He walks over to Andrew and points to Six.

"See that girl over there? The one you tried to kiss. Yeah, well get your stinking hands off of her because that is my girlfriend."

All of the initiates' jaws drop. Six just stands there smugly. "Sorry for the rudeness, my name is Four and before you (he points at Kade) can make a snarky remark about my name you better think."

He walks over to Six and says "We are both Dauntless Prodigy's, if your smart ass minds wanna think for a minute you would determine what our names mean. If you are too stupid to realise now I will come in at the start of the next round and explain because it will make more sense then. Now, I must get back to the control room to continue with my job."

Six stands at the front of the room smiling smugly. "Do you all understand now?" We all nod vigorously. "Would you like me to tell you a couple facts about me?" We nod again. "I was the first jumper last year and came first in rankings last year by a mile. So if you wanna stay keep your smart ass' in line."

She then tells us to get back to punching.

* * *

TRIS POV

Their faces were priceless when Tobias spoke to them. I help as little as I can during the afternoon and at 6 I dismiss them and head over to the dining hall. Tobias is already there with a laptop in his hands.

"Did they get the picture?" He asks.  
"They sure did! Wait, you've got footage haven't you! Oh pass it here."

We wait for the others to take a seat and show them the Erudite kid kissing me and when I paralysed him they all burst out laughing so hard they looked as if they had wet themselves.

We then showed them the footage of Four threatening the transfers and they laughed harder. Four and I kept straight faces no matter how hard it was and then finished dinner with light conversation and walked back to our apartment and then locked the door behind us.

I breathed a sigh of relief and took my shoes off and replaced my clothes with pyjamas. Tobias' warm arms engulfed me and carried me bridal style to the bed where I lay in his arms for hours. I kissed him long and hard and was woken by a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5: A Tragic Death

**A/N OMIGAWD! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I DECIDED TO SPLIT THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE TO GET THE EFFECT I WANTED. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF AND ENJOY THIS TINY CHAPTER! SOOOOO, GO!**

**Tobias POV**

* * *

I jolt as a loud knock fills the room. I sluggishly get up and open the door forgetting that I am currently not wearing a shirt. I am greeted by the surprised expression of Uriah.

"Wow, Four. Umm, Shirt? Anyway, it's finally happened. A tribute has jumped." He says.

I turn to see Tris, no longer looking sleepy but upset. I tell her to get dressed and she pulls on a shirt and some jeans. She quickly applies some makeup and I remember to put a shirt on.

We walk to the chasm looking nice and scary but in our hearts knowing that something absolutely tragic has happened. As we reach the chasm we see a black bag being carried up to where we were standing.

"Oh my god!" I heard one of the initiates scream. If Tris wasn't in instructor mode yet, she certainly was now...

* * *

**Tris' POV **

"GABE" I shout over the deafening water.

"Here."

"ANDREW"

"Here"

"CINTH"

"Here"

"ELIZA" The girl that was kissing that Candor boy.

"Here"

"HAMISH"

"Here" The Candor boy that was kissing Eliza.

"KIARA" An initiate that I hadn't looked at very much but noticed her saying how hot Tobias is.

No answer.

"KIARA!" I shout louder and them work out which initiate it is down in the chasm.

I tell the rest of the initiates to rack off and to get back to bed. I then lace my hands in Tobias' and walk back to our apartment. In our unspoken agreement we decided we were not going to the funeral the next day. This was for Al.


	6. CHapter 6: Nice and Unconcious

**AUTHORS NOTE: ASDFJLKDTHJKD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MANY REVIEWS! IM AM THRILLED AND TO CELEBRATE YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELVES TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! PLEASE R&R AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS. I HAVE PLANNED OUT WHICH INITIATES WILL GET THROUGH BUT ANY HELP WITH IDEAS FOR FEARS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED. ANYWAY LUV YA ALL! R&R**

* * *

_Tris' POV_

I woke up the morning after the funeral all by myself. It was the day that I would finally pitch the initiates together in a fight that I wish didn't have to happen.

I slip out from the grip of Tobias and jump into the shower. The water calms all nerves of teaching the class minus one initiate.

I step out of the shower and pull on a black short sleeved knee-length dress. The neck comes far enough down to show my ravens and also allows me to enjoy the dress. It's not skin-tight and feels really nice. I also put on a pair of black stockings and line my eyes darkly to make them piercing.

I step out of the bathroom and move to the bedroom and look to find the bed empty. I feel two strong arms around me and pull me close. I squeal and realise that Tobias was awake.

"Let's go and get some breakfast." He says politely and grabs my hand to lead me to the dining hall.

We walk in hand in hand and some of the initiates stare. Tobias and I walk over to our normal table and sit down. We listen to Shauna, Uriah and Zeke talk about their latest Zip Lining adventures and too soon I have to split off and go to the training room.

I say goodbye and walk to the training centre. I reach the doors and unlock them because I need to write the names on the board for the fights today.

_Andrew's POV_

I walk into the training room and notice the hottest girl standing in front of a blackboard. Six watched as all of us walked into the room.

I don't know when people decided that it would become a competition about who could kiss Six the most but ever since I kissed her it became one.

When she realised we were all in the room she scowled and flipped the board over looking very scary.

Andrew vs. Hamish  
Alexander vs. Kade  
Iris vs. Sage  
Gabe vs. Eliza  
Cinth vs.

I was going to be fighting Hamish. This made me happy. He was rather weak.

We were up first and within a matter of seconds I had him pinned on the ground. I look to Six to see what I have to do when Eric answers my question.

"The first person to be unable to fight loses." Basically you win, die or get knocked unconscious.

_Tris' POV_

I hate this part of training but it has to happen. I don't focus on the fights but instead focus on the winners. I circle the names of the winners. At the end of the day the names that are circled are; Andrew, Kade, Iris and Gabe.

I write up the draw for the next day.

Andrew vs. Kade  
Iris vs. Cinth  
Gabe vs. Hamish  
Eliza vs. Sage  
Andrew vs.

I walk to the dining hall and find Tobias and report that none of the initiates tried to kiss me today.

Christina and Will have a full on make out session and Lynn finds a way to once again storm off. We all decide that having the capture the flag game tomorrow night is the perfect idea. The leaders will be Eric and I.

When dinner is finished Tobias and I walk hand in hand back to our apartment. I decide that I should run and get a drink from the water fountain before I go to bed. A very familiar situation replays in my head.

As I finish the water and start walking back to Tobias' apartment I feel two hands grab me, one around my waist, and the other on my mouth so I can't scream. They pull me towards someplace else.

"You're really hot. You know that?" The person says as they turn me around and look me in the eye. I try once again to scream and they crush their lips against mine. I keep my lips closed tight but after a couple of minutes they pry my lips open and slip their tongue in.

They pull me closer and start to feel along my body until they pull me into a corridor. My eyes still wide open and I try to thrash away but find I cannot move.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Trapped

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN. THIS IS THE SECOND OF YOUR WELL DESERVED CHAPTERS. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO DID WHAT THEY DID TO TRIS AND WHO COMES TO SAVE HER. HMMMM IM SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER. I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT UNTIL THEN TOODLE OOO AND R&R PLZ. **

* * *

Their lips pull off mine and in the second I have to spare I say their name "Alexander" he smiles evilly and another pair of lips crush on mine. This pair I know because of how many times he has tried this.

I pry his hands away from my waist and knee him in the stomach and run to the chasm.

"That was a silly thing to do sweetie!" Eric shouts out.

I reach the railing and turn around realising I am being cornered. Eric pushes me closer to the railing and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close and starts in on my lips again.

That's when I hear a voice. "I'm just finding it... SIX?!" Uriah yells. "FOUR, FOUR WHERE ARE YOU. DAMN IT FOUR."

Eric doesn't stop and I try to pull him away when I feel a strong force wrench him off and Alexander tries it on again but Uriah pulls him off and beats him to a pulp.

Eric returns and that's when I hear footsteps running down the hall. I scream to let Tobias know where I am. Just as he emerges Eric crushes his lips to mine once again. Tobias is fuming and with a force I have never seen pulls Eric off me and in one swift movement knocks him unconscious.

"YOU TWO! Take these two to the infirmary." Tobias yells. I see the initiates staring at me and it is to keep my scary nature that I keep it together. Instead I bite my lower lip and walk back to the apartment.

I lay myself on the bed and listen to the soothing sounds of Tobias yelling at the initiates telling them to get back to bed. A few minutes later he opens the door and he looks as if he had calmed down.

He lay himself down next to me and leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away and sat up on the end of the bed trying to understand why I had done that. I looked into oblivion and just sat there, I was forced out of my daze when Tobias asked "What did he do to you?"

"They." I answered quickly.

"What?! Okay, what did they do to you?" He asked obviously angry. It was that moment I broke down and cried hard into Tobias. I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up exactly at 7:00 and got quickly in the shower. I got out and calmed myself down saying that I was overreacting and that he wouldn't do that again. I got out of the shower and was embraced by Tobias. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine and kissed me long and hard. He asked "better this morning?" I nodded and grabbed some tight jeans and a low neck shirt from the cupboard and pulled them on.

I walked with Tobias into the dining hall and when I walked in all conversations stopped and everyone stared at me. When we had almost reached the table I had had enough.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! What could you possibly want from me? I was almost raped last night, TWICE and all you can do is stare!" I yelled. I felt Tobias' hand lace in mine and everyone went back to their food and started awkward conversations.

I walk over to where Uriah, Marlene, Will, Chris, Zeke and Shauna were all sitting with their jaws dropped. "You think I want to hear anything from you guys too." They shake their heads and Christina asks "Did you mean what you just said?" I nodded tears forming around the edges of my eyes.

"Who?" A simple question from Uriah that I knew I would be answering simply. "Alexander, Erudite transfer and uh... Eric." They all stared at me dumbfounded. I finished my food and then with an evil glint in my eye asked Tobias if he could come to the training rooms after lunch.

I move off to the training room and set up the knives. When it comes time for the initiates to train they enter the room some still sleepy and others wide awake with the sight of the knives.

"What does throwing knives have to do with bravery?" Sage asks.

"Well it gives you some sort of defence," I say nicely giving them all a false sense of security. ", and WAKE UP, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE THROWING KNIVES!" I say tracing the outline of her neck with the knife. Hard enough to make a difference but light enough not to make it bleed. They all stare and look as if they've just seen a ghost. I yell at them and tell them to get three knives each.

They move to their stations and I decide to show them how to throw the knives. I throw one perfectly landing in the centre and sticking to the board. I throw the second one the same way but just to show off the final time I turn around and start walking away and throw it behind me hitting the centre of the target once again.

I take a seat and watch the initiates try to hit the target. The first person to hit the target is Cinth, closely followed by Gabe. They continue and finally before lunch there is only one person who hasn't hit the target yet. "Come on Hamish. Just hit the target. You know what, all the rest of you have to stay here until Hamish hits the target. I'll be right back." I say and sprint to the dining hall and grab a tube of glue and a muffin. I rush back to find all the initiates cheering him on. I sit on a table and eat my muffin and halfway through they all yell louder for Hamish.

"Step away from him and keep your bloody mouths closed. He will hit the target when he wants to, okay." I say deadly quiet. I move over to Hamish and glue his shoes on the floor in the correct position and the first time he got it. I told the initiates that as soon as they can get him unstuck they could go to lunch.

I say that and walk to sit with Tobias and my friends at our table. I explain to them what happened and they laugh hard at me and we discuss the upcoming capture the flag game. I keep scowling and everyone laughs at me every time that happens. "Chris, are there any of your initiates that know what I can do that I could borrow after lunch?"

"Yeah I guess so, Lydia sounds like the girl you need. In fact she is almost scared of you." She says laughing and then she calls Lydia over and tells her to go to the transfers training room when lunch is finished.

I finish my lunch and walk to the training room ready for what I have planned. Tobias and Lydia follow me, neither of them know my plan and I don't plan on telling them until later. This will make them all think differently about me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: OOOOOH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS. I PROMISE IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED SOON. THANKS FOR READING AND R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Interesting Game to Play

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GUEST THAT POINTED OUT MY STUPUD MISTAKE IN CHAPTER FIVE AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE LAST CLIFFHANGER THE TRUTH IS I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT. ANYWAY LOONG AUTHORS NOTE. READY, SET, REAAAD! **

* * *

Tobias' POV

I walk behind Tris following her to the training centre not at all understanding why she wanted me and Lydia to come with her. Lydia looks at me and smiles a nervous smile and I reciprocate it. We reach the training centre and Tris tells us her plan.

"Okay, I wanted two witnesses to see how these initiates treat me. Lydia, if they say something that not even Uriah or Zeke would say to me. Let the initiate know straight away. Make sure they all hear." She says to Lydia.

She turns towards me and hugs me tight "I wanted someone to keep me safe so that if any of the initiates try anything on me you will be able to protect me." She says softly, as if she was begging for help.

"Of course. I can help you sweetie! I'm sure Lydia is happy to help too." I say and Lydia nods in agreement.

We finish our plan and Tris writes the names on the board and I notice that the space next to Alexander's name is left blank. I wonder if she did that on purpose? She wouldn't do that but I still have trouble wondering why she did this.

Lydia looks scared of her and as we all stand at the front of the room all the initiates walk in and groan at their names on the board. When they all arrive Tris starts to speak.

"Okay, we will continue the fights now and tomorrow will be the last day of fighting. First two people step into the ring." The initiates just stand there and talk for a minute and I hear Lydia mumble something and Gabe I think asks her what she said.

"I said," she starts almost yelling. "You should listen to her, I would not disobey her orders." Tris scowls and the initiates get back to talking.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS' IN TO THE ARENA IF YOUR FIGHTING. IF YOU AREN'T SHUT UP." She screams at them. They all look at her with surprised looks on their faces and they immediately move to where they were supposed to be.

I can't help but thinking that I'm not here for the reason Tris is telling me. The first few fights go through without any troubles and then someone speaks up.

"Why would you let Alexander touch you when you have a boyfriend. I mean, I don't even know what anyone sees in you Six. You're not pretty, you're not beautiful, in fact your short, skinny and look like a twelve year old." My hand curls into a fist beside me and the two girls that were standing next to the girl that spoke nodded their heads in agreement.

The other initiates stay quiet and Lydia walks cautiously up to the girl and asks her a simple question. "What's your name?"

"Sage." The girl replies proudly.

"Well, Sage. You have just made one of the biggest mistake of your stupid life. The second biggest after you having a gigantic crush on Four," Sage turns beet red and looks away, but Lydia isn't finished. "See that lady over there," she states pointing at Tris. ", that is the Dauntless prodigy, Six. If you think about her that way then your wrong. I've seen her and by the way she's looking at you right now I don't think you will be here for much longer. I don't care if you won your fight today but you shouldn't think of Six that way because if you do. There will be trouble." Lydia finishes and asks Tris a question.

"Can I go now Six? I don't want to see what happens next." She states with a smile. Tris dismisses her and I can tell that she is still angry.

She looks at me and points to a name on the board and I suddenly know why she wanted me here. To pull back her anger and to pull her away from the fight that she was about to have.

When all the fights have finished the initiates ask Tris if they can go to dinner now. To them her response is weird to me, it's just an idea.

" There is still a fight to happen." She says. They all look to the board and Alexander steps into the area and then the initiates look cautiously to me. I walk over towards the board and take Tris' jacket from her. She instantly understands my movement.

She walks into the area and Alexander lets out a chuckle. "You really think you're going to fight me? You think you can beat me?" He says and before I can control myself I give him the best advice, ever.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I say and as I finish Tris punches him in the jaw closely followed by his stomach and she pins him to the floor and punches him in the eye. She looks up at me and stands up and dismisses the initiates leaving them all gobsmacked.

We walked hand in hand to dinner. I'm extremely proud of her for standing up to her attacker and we have a dinner of hamburgers and Dauntless cake.

Tris showed all our friends a list of what had happened during training. And halfway through dinner Alexander walks in nice and bruised. Tris smiles and Christina notices it.

"Tris, what happened?" She said nervously realising that that was the boy that wasn't supposed to fight today.

She starts to explain in detail the training that happened today and she reaches the part with Alexander.

"That was the kid that um did that thing to me the other night and after being provoked to show them what I could do by Sage when all the other fights had finished. I showed them all how to do it by beating up Alexander in 3 punches."

All of our friends absolutely crack up laughing and they understand why what happened, happened. They finish laughing and we make plans for the game of Capture the Flag tonight.

We smile and finish dinner to walk back to our apartment to have some time before we have to play. "I'm so proud of what you did today." I whisper into Tris' hair as I caress her face and bring her lips to mine. We sit in each others arms until its time to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9: Time for a Rest

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR NOT BEING QUICK WITH THE UPDATING BUT I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING TO WRITE WITH SCHOOL AND ALL MY STUFF THAT'S HAPPENING. I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT WHEN SOME AUTHORS MAKE A CHAPTER THAT IS ONLY THE AUTHORS NOTE. ANYWAY I SOLEMNLY SWEAR NEVER TO DO ONE. ANYWAY ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER. :D**

**Disclaimer: Ya know da drilly. **

* * *

Tobias and I emerge from our daze and put some appropriate clothes on and walk towards the transfers dorm. I give Tobias a quick kiss on the cheek and tell him to get to the train tracks to meet Chris, Eric, Uriah and Will.

I quietly open the door to the dorm and in the loudest voice I can possibly muster I yell at the poor transfers. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND IF I DON'T SEE YOU AT THE TRAIN TRACKS IN 10 MINUTES YOU WILL BE FACTION LESS!"

They all get up instantly and I run towards the train lines before I burst out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're laughing! OHMIGAWSH, what did you do to the initiates?!" Chris says to me when I reach them at the tracks.

"Well lets just say that I was as nice as Eric was maybe meaner with what I said." Tobias, Uriah, Will and Chris burst out laughing but Eric stood there and looked at me with a discerning eye.

Eric gave me a look that said 'NOT FUNNY'. We all eventually stopped laughing and after exactly 10 minutes all the initiates were with us. We decided that Eric and Uriah (two dauntless leaders) should be the captains. Chris, Will, Tobias and I would be spread evenly throughout the teams.

We jump onto the train and Eric decides to choose the teams quickly. He chooses first and chooses an Initiate.

"GABE"

"ANDREW" Uriah calls

"CINTH"

"ELIZA" screams Uriah

"KADE"

"HAMISH" Uriah says

"IRIS"

"ALEXANDER" Uriah says nervously

"LYDIA"

"SAGE" Uriah calls out

"CINDY"

"MATT" Uriah says

"ASTER"

"WALTER" Uriah yells over the train

"PETE"

"ALINA" Uriah says

"OLIVER"

"JOSH" Uriah finishes

"That's all the initiates and as you have probably noticed there are 4 Dauntless members on this train also. They will also be divided between the teams. So I choose Six"

Murmurs go around the room and Tobias looks at me nervously and gives me a look trying to tell me to be brave.

Uriah breaks the tension by choosing. "Christina." I thank him silently because then that still gives Eric a chance to choose Tobias.

Eric says his words with suspense to make everyone wanna chicken him and make him spit the words out. " I choose...Will."

Will looks at me with an apologetic look and so does Uriah and Christina.

"So that leaves me with Four." Tobias walks over to Uriah and looks really sad.

Eventually Eric says "Well Uriah, your team can go off first and well go second. EVERYBODY JUMP!"

We jump off the train and Uriah's team gets 20 mins to choose their spot. The initiates make small talk and I interrupt them all to make them understand something. "You're supposed to be a team. Plan, choose the leaders and work out who will defend and who will search."

They all huddled into a group and Eric kept a close eye on both them and me. I decide to chat to Will in order to buy time. He's been hanging out with Chris a lot lately and I'm not entirely sure of their intensions but she seems to love him and he obviously loves her dearly. He seems disappointed that he could not be on the same team as her.

"Enough about me at the moment what's up for you?"

Just as I'm about to start talking to Will, Eric screams at the initiates.

"Alright you sorry excuses for initiates. Choose your spot and strategise. Make teams or something."

All the initiates start talking loudly until Lydia tells the rest of them to give it a rest. She also says that they should put the flag in a bush and near trees with no clearing.

We start walking towards the forest and in no time at all we have found the perfect spot. They place the flag and they start to argue about who goes where.

I move towards a tree and I see Will and Eric's gaze land on me and soon enough all the initiates are looking at me too. I climb to the very top limbs and look high enough to try and see where the other team are and where they could have hidden their flag.

Unsurprisingly they hid the flag near the Ferris Wheel. I climb down the tree daintily and answer Wills questioning eyes with a nod. He understands instantly and whispers into Eric's ear.

Eric's expression changes to a creepy smirk and I realise that one of the initiates is trying to talk to me. "What did you do and what did you find out? Don't even try lying. We know you found something out." A Dauntless born says. My response is simple yet intimidating.

"I know where they are. They are at the Ferris Wheel that isn't too far from here. We are going to split up into three groups. Each group will have 3 initiates and one member. One team will stay behind the trees and guard the flag. They have to keep hidden. Who wants to defend? I need three volunteers."

I see three hesitant hands inch their way up and I clap my hands and point to a spot and say, "Good, now Eric will lead this team. The next team will storm the others from the left side. Will, you can lead this team and and the final team will storm from the right and I will lead it. 3 of you follow me and the rest follow Will. Get on with it."

The initiates stare at me and Gabe, Cinth and Iris decide to follow me. We inch our way closer to the Ferris Wheel and when we reach a safe spot I signal for Cinth to run after the flag and for Will's team to storm the grounds. In a matter of seconds Cinth has the flag and is running back towards us!

We make it back to Eric with our teams cheering so loud we probably would have woken up the entire Dauntless compound. I don't want to brag about the win so I lace my hands in Tobias' and jump on the train. We sit side by side and when we reach the compound we go straight to our apartment.

I see the bed and walk towards it only to be picked up by Tobias and placed gently on the bed. I give him a quick kiss and his arms pull tighter at my waist. He says something else, but I'm far too gone to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND FOR REVIEWING. I AM VERY MUCH ENJOYING WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING READING THIS. IM SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS. THANK YOU ASO TO THE GUEST THAT SAID ALEXANDER SHOULD HAVE REVENGE. WELL HE DOES AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AAAAAND GO!**

* * *

I wake to an empty bed with Tobias already in the shower. When he gets out I rush in and have a quick one and complete my outfit for the day.

We have a quick breakfast and I leave him to get to the Training Centre. When I get there a smug looking Eric awaits me.

"Hello Six, I have the list here for you to look at. I have highlighted the ones who will be faction less. Oh and I also have the Dauntless-born list too." He says a little too happy.

I snatch the sheets from his hand and look at the lists he has created.

Transfers;

1. Andrew  
2. Iris  
3. Kade  
4. Eliza  
5. Gabe  
6. Cinth  
7. Hamish  
8. Alexander  
9. Sage

Dauntless Born

1. Pete  
2. Lydia  
3. Cindy  
4. Oliver  
5. Aster  
6. Walter  
7. Alina  
8. Josh  
9. Matt

Therefore the four people that will become faction less are Josh, Matt, Alexander (probably a little too happy about him leaving) and Sage (even better that she's gone).

I give the sheets back to Eric and leave the training room to almost be stampeded by the Transfers. I stop Sage and say "Good luck being faction less you slut." She looks at me and sprints faster to get to the list.

I decide to miss the goodbyes from the initiates and head straight to my apartment. I haven't been in my apartment for a while so I thought I should clean it up.

I open the door and dust the small amount of furniture that I have and give the bathroom and kitchen a quick clean. Halfway through cleaning the kitchen I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and am shocked by who is at my door. "I just wanted to say goodbye and let you know that I will miss you intently. I also wanted to let you know to forget about me and to find someone else. I just-"

I cut him off and say "Alexander. What are you doing here? More importantly why are you telling me to find someone else huh? I have a boyfriend. I always have. Shut up. Never contact me again and-"

He cuts me off by kissing me. I pull away and he smiles evilly. "Well, that was some sweet revenge. Good bye Six. You will always be on my mind."

I shut the door in his face and turn around wondering what he meant by revenge. I go back to cleaning the kitchen. When I finish cleaning the apartment I sit on the couch and watch the television until I hear a harsh knock at the door.

I open the door to find Tobias I melt into him in a big embrace but he stays stiff. " Tobias, what's wrong? Come inside." I say with tears threatening to fall.

He walks in and coldly takes the chair. It's at that moment that I realise what Alexander meant and why Tobias is angry.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that little, that little, gahh." I say angrily and then burst out crying. Tobias comes to sit next to me. He puts his arm around me and motions for me to explain. I told him about what Alexander did and why and then made sure he knew that I would never ever do that.

"In guessing you saw it on the tape from the camera in the hallway. " I say the tears finally stopping. He nodded slowly and then pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry I didn't act calm and ask what happened instead of getting angry. I love you Tris. I just don't want to lose you. Wanna come and get some dinner with me?" He says.

I nod and we walk together in a comfortable silence. "Oh and you'll be happy to hear that Alexander and Sage are now officially faction less."

"Of course I am. I'm delighted to find that neither of those two trouble makers can get between us." He says, I agree and we walk into the cafeteria together.

I bring everyone up to speed and as I finish my food. For the last time Alexander walks into the room and sits with the other transfers.

I pick up Tobias' hand and we put our plates away. I squeeze his hand and he instantly understands what I want to do. We walk over to the transfers table and with an evil smile I walk to Alexander. I reach him and whisper in his ear "I always have the last laugh Alexander."

I pull away and punch him hard in the face. I then let go of Tobias and grab Alexander and Sage by their collars and drag them out to the entrance and hand them to Eric.

Eric looks at me weirdly but I just ignore it and walk back to Tobias and find the cafeteria still silent and gobsmacked by what I did.

I grab Tobias' hand and we walk side by side in some well earned silence back to his apartment. As soon as we get there we fall on the bed and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead

We quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**QUICK QUESTION! SHOULD I MAKE ANY OF THE INITIATES DIVERGENT? IF SO WHO SHOULD I? THANKS FOR READING LUV YA!**


	11. Chapter 11: First is Always the Hardest

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY. WELL A NICE AND INTERESTING CHAPTER AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. YOU MAY EVEN BE LUCKY AND GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY BECAUSE I AM SICK. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW WHO SHOULD BE DIVERGENT. I WILL LET YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE TWO. ANYWAY SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ENDING.**

* * *

I wake sweetly lying in Tobias' arms with him playing with my hair. I shoot up and say a quick good morning. I grab a towel and have a quick shower.

I straighten my hair and line my eyes. I put on a singlet and short shorts. I feel an arm touch my shoulder and pull me around.

I stare up at Tobias and give him a long sweet kiss and drag him to breakfast with a hair elastic in my hand. We get to breakfast and we grab a tray and fill our plates. I fill mine with toast and Tobias fills his with cake and bacon.

We eat breakfast with our friends and it's a pretty simple breakfast. Personally I'm pretty excited about the fact that I get to start the simulations today.

Uriah has a few crazy ideas and I am forced to listen. "What would happen if one of the initiates was scared of like water, or needles, or mannequins? That would be really funny." I stare at him coldly.

"Two of my fears are based in water you pansycake." I say meanly to him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Six."

I grab Christina and we run to the rooms where we will do the simulations. Long ago we decided that I would do the simulations because Christina couldn't handle watching people in fear and sadness. I could handle that but only just.

Chris decided that she was going to call the names of the initiates and explain exactly what this next week was going to be like. After about 15 minutes the initiates arrive and its really obvious the difference between the dauntless-born and the transfers. They tend not to acknowledge each other but when the dauntless-born get to know you then they tend to be awesome friends.

"Alright little ones, today we will be starting the simulations. I'm very interested about what fears you guys will face but Six will be the person that will be conducting the tests. The ranking of this round will be according to the amount of time that it takes for you to get out of the simulation. Also no one will be faction less at the end of this round. After the Fear Landscapes this means that 4 of you will be cut and the remaining 10 will be Dauntless members. Well, what are you waiting for? Get your lazy buts on a chair and wait for your turn."

The initiates get up hastily and find their seats. I decide to start with Andrew considering he ranked first in the transfers. His fear is one of the usual ones and he gets out in normal time. Andrew is not divergent. I keep watching the simulations and taking notes until a Dauntless-born grabs my attention.

She pulls out of the simulation after 5 minutes and her simulation in general was very intriguing. In her simulation she was placed on a train track with a train hurtling down the tracks towards her. She spent some time struggling and then she said something and the rope that tied her hands onto the tracks burst into flames and she didn't wince. She got up and ran away.

When her simulation was completed I asked her a simple but terrifying question," What were your aptitude test results?" she looked at me, obviously scared out of her wits by the question.

"Dauntless of course." She says obviously lying.

"Okay Aster, I know that your Divergent from that and I will get Tobias to edit the image. There is no point trying to hide it from me. Now I need to know, what two factions did you get?"

"I got Dauntless and Amity. I know it's a really weird combo" She replies.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that one of your parents was a transfer and knows how to hide their Divergence well." I say and she nods in agreement.

"I wont tell anyone but you must learn to keep it a secret. Alright?" She nods and leaves the room. I tell Christina to get the next initiates and she does so and the day goes by without any other problems except for Gabe. He gets out to fast and my suspicions are corrected when he also admits his Divergence.

I finish up the rest of the simulations and when I'm done I go to dinner. I walk in and grab a Hamburger and a drink. I also grab some chips. I head over to Tobias, Chris, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna.

"We're still waiting for Marlene, Will and Lynn. They should be here in a minute." Uriah says as I approach the table. "Hello all, simulations were difficult today." I sit down and Tobias kisses my forehead. He looks at me, his eye's asking a million questions but the main one is obvious, _Are any of them Divergent? _I answer with a quick flash of the number 1 and he understands and we make a silent agreement to go and alter the footage.

We eat the rest of dinner thoroughly intrigued by Uriah's stories. Lynn and Marlene turn up together and Lynn looks a little flustered. I finish my meal and continue the conversation.

* * *

Uriah's POV

Why is she in love with someone else? I want her so bad and there is no possible way I can have her. It kills me inside. As I talk to her my confidence in myself drops level upon level.

I wish Tris was mine. There is nothing I can do to stop her loving Four. I used to like Marlene but then I realised something about her and Lynn, their darkest and dirtiest secrets. I've sworn not to tell anyone and I want to keep that promise. Its for this reason that I will never have Marlene. Not that I don't accept her choice, because I do.

Anyway, I wish Tris could understand that I love her and not in a brotherly way. I think she loves me but only in a sisterly way. This is something that annoys me because it is something that I can never change. This is extremely unfortunate but eventually I will get over it.

* * *

Tris POV

I love Tobias, we finish our dinner and we walk hand in hand back to our room when I am pulled to the side by Game. I nod towards Tobias and he understands and walks off in the direction of our room. I can tell that he is positioned just around the corner so he can step in when it's needed.

"Tris, I need help. I've a secret, can I trust you?" He asks me. I nod vigorously and he looks as if he is almost about to cry. "Tris, my aptitude test was inconclusive. I was told that I am Divergent. Will you help me?" I try to say yes and tell him that I already knew about his Divergence but my words get caught in my throat and Gabe looks at me sadly and walks away and jumps into the Chasm.

I run after him and then cry when I realise what he's done, its then that Tobias rounds the corner. I run to Tobias and hug him and when I pull away a bit to kiss him he says, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing? I don't want to kiss you. I don't kiss girls that aren't pretty."

He pushes me away and moves to Christina and picks her up and holds her against the wall and kisses her fiercely. Christina looks at me and then yells to me "Its time you knew Tris, you weren't the only girl in his life."

I run back to my room biting back the tears and cry to myself for what seems like hours, I decide that I cannot take it anymore. I run through the corridors until I reach the chasm and step up onto the railings when I hear a voice scream at me, telling me to get down and step away from the Chasm.


	12. Chapter 12: Remembering Life

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THE LAST CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHAGER. WELL I HAVE COMPLETED THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY..**

* * *

I wake up with water splashing on my face. I hear Tobias and Uriah screaming behind me and I can hear a silent crowd behind me also I hear Chris and Will behind me edging closer trying to tell me to step off the edge. I look down at my feet and try to understand why I am here and what I was about to do. I think of my dream and realise that the emotions that I felt in that dream forced me to sleepwalk/run to here.

I ease my way off the railing trying not to fall off the edge and when I reach the hard ground, Tobias, Chris, Will and Uriah all embrace me and they all look absolutely frightened. I am bombarded by questions of people asking what happened. When it got too much for me I pinched the bridge of my nose and Tobias automatically knew what so say, "Piss off you nosy pansycake. Let her understand what happened in peace. I can tell by the way she is acting that she didn't know what she was doing. Now clear off."

Chris takes my hand and leads me to the Training Room where she forces me to sit down and the four of them create a circle around me. They give me a minute to think and halfway through Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene burst through the door and join the circle automatically understanding what the others are doing.

"I'm guessing you all want an understanding." I look to each of them in turn and they all nod with their faces as serious as serious can be. "Well, I had this dream last night," I tell them about the dream and when it comes to the part with Gabe, I skip it and purposely look to Tobias and he understands instantly. I tell them about Chris and Tobias and when I say what she said in my dream Chris covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small sob. Will then placed his arms around her. I then tell them about the feelings that I felt and that all I remember after that was in the dream moving to the Chasm because all that I had lived for was gone and then waking up with Tobias and Uriah yelling at me.

By the end of the story they had all let out a sob at some stage and they all looked at me amazed by how together I was. But I wasn't, I grabbed Tobias' hand and broke down in tears. There was something wrong, I knew that there was and there was more than one thing. At that moment, all of my friends hugged me and told me that they were there for me except Tobias.

All he did was look at me with watery eyes and when I got up to leave he followed suit and we walked together back to our room. I explained Gabe to him from my dream and then he told me that he never wanted to leave me. That he never planned to and that he hoped to one day help me get over my fear. I thanked him and we fell asleep in each other's arms. My body was dormant but my mind was nowhere near. I kept thinking of last nights dream and if it was going to happen again. I kept thinking of my parents and their wellbeing. It was very difficult.

Eventually I have to wake up to keep training the initiates again; luckily the coaxing of Tobias wakes me. "Come on, Tris. You have to get up. Training starts soon!" He says shaking me gently before kissing me and taking my breath away then pulling me up by the arm and shoving me into the shower.

I have a shower and pull on a riff-raff of clothes and make my way to breakfast with Tobias next to me. No one looks at me weirdly when I enter the cafeteria and I sure am glad as all that they aren't looking. Christina looks at me and looks as if she is about to burst with excitement.

As I get closer to the table I realise that she has something shiny around her neck. As soon as I reach the table she pulls me into a giant hug and she whispers words of encouragement into my ears. I pull back and ask her the question she obviously wants to be asked. "What's around your neck Chris?" she smiles brightly and then babbles on and on about how Will got it for her and that she was hoping that he was considering marriage. Eventually I was saved by Tobias entering ad sitting next to me.

Tobias POV

I sit next to Tris, weary as ever and sit there trying to understand exactly why and who made her do what she did last night. It scares me to think of it but I know I have to. As she gets up to continue the training I follow her and pull her in for a kiss. She thanks me and whispers the most important word into my ear before leaving, "later".


	13. Chapter 13: Is it unnecessary?

**AUTHORS NOTE: G-DAY GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE VIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND THE FAVOURITES. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE RECENTLY BUT SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER IN ADVANCE. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS, I AM ALSO WRITING A NEW STORY AT THE MOMENT.**

Tris POV

I had my breakfast quickly and without any problems and I'm so glad that no one brought up last night because quite simply I did not feel like talking about it. Everyone understood but no one knew why. I've never been the smartest person but I can tell when something is up. There was something wrong. Something off about what happened last night.

I make my way to the training room and by the time I get there all the tributes are there and they look at me with worried faces. "If any of you say anything about what happened last night I will personally murder you." I say, rubbing the bridge of my nose. They all perk up and stand attentively. I call the first one into the room and they sit down and embrace the fear for the next 10-20 minutes of his life until he pulls himself out of it.

I shove him out of the room and am greeted by Gabe, he looks at me nervously and I give him a look to calm down and he does so and then the needle in his neck has forced all of the serum into him.

Gabe POV

The last face that I see before I go under is the only one that I want to see, Six's. Suddenly I am embraced by the darkness once again. It's almost enough to forget that I am Dauntless now and no longer Amity. A light turns on and I am on a stage. This is a repeat of a musical that I did in 7th grade when I played Tarzan so that explains the costume.

That light turns off and when it turns back on again, I am standing by the railing of the chasm. I feel two thin arms embrace me from behind and a warm breath on my neck. " Why won't you do what I want Gabe, its not that difficult. I mean you're a big strong guy and I'm just a small girl that likes you." Oh God, I can tell exactly who this person is and just to humiliate me more she is in the room that my body is.

I turn to look at her beautiful face and she looks at me as if there was no Four (stupid guy, wish he had never existed) I acknowledge her idea and kiss her back, hard. We then stumble towards the chasm and soon enough my shirt is off and hers follows quickly. Then pulls away and turns to Four and starts kissing him. Her leg pushes me back and makes me fall off the edge of the chasm.

I look back up but all I can see is her kissing him. I suddenly think of a ledge and my fall stops short. I bolt upright from the simulation and look at Tris who is staring at me with eyes like a squirrel, wide and surprised. I walk out and close the door carefully.

Tris POV

Gabe likes me too, far out. What is with the initiates this year? I complete one more simulation before it is too much for me to handle. I tell Eric to take over the simulations for me and before I can even understand where my feet are taking me, I am at the door of the control room. I look at Tobias and tell him to re-watch the simulation that Gabe just had and I walk home and lie down in bed. At some stage Tobias joins me, it's at that point that we hear the scream.


	14. Chapter 14: Why would you do this?

**AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY GUYS, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER THAT I ENDED ON IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'VE HAD A WRITERS BLOCK BUT I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY NOW SO… I HATE CLIFFHANGERS MYSELF AND WHEN I WRITE THEM ITS HARD BECAUSE IM BEING A HIPOCRIT… ANYWAY JUST ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR KILLING (mwahhahahaha) R&R J**

I wake with a jolt and quickly pull on a tracksuit, I sprint out of the apartment and before I know it my feet have taken me to the chasm as if they already knew what had happened. Tobias is fast and catches up to me quickly but not in time to see the monstrous scene fold out.

An initiate, another one, has jumped, but they screamed. I want to scream and cry and just curl up into a ball but I hold myself together for the initiates, I look over at Tobias who willingly grabs my hand and as I look over the railings I realise who exactly it was that is dead. That girl, that other one that was divergent. This death is fishy and there is something my brain is missing and my entire body knows already what it is.

I think and I think hard about the events of the day as they pull the body out of the water, the initiates come in and they look at her and most start to bawl. They don't understand the giant ball of guilt that I have resting in my stomach and neither does Tobias. It's because I killed her. After Gabe's little thing, I don't know what to call I, I only got through one more initiate and that was a boy too.

I realise with a small sob escaping my mouth, grabbing the attention of Tobias, that this was no suicide it was a murder. Eric to be exact, he took over from me after I broke down, he must have seen her simulation and known automatically that she was divergent. I didn't even have the time or heart to change the footage.

Tobias looks at me with hard eyes and a soft face, I give him a look that tries to tell him about everything but I just shake it away and leave it for later. I watch as Eric attempts to look annoyed that they lost another initiate but in the back of his eye, I can see it. The thrill and rush that you get when you kill someone; I can see some scratch marks around his wrists. All of these things deduce to the fact that he did kill her.

I will kill him one day I know I will. I'm certain now; it will be me that leads him to his death. I decide to go and talk to one of the very few people that would listen to me and help me to blame myself.

I run to the tattoo parlour where Tori sleeps and knock harshly. By the time she gets to the door my knuckles are bloody and my eyes are wet with tears, as soon as she see's me in this state she hurries me inside and she makes me a cup of tea while I explain to her exactly what happened.

"So, that is why I killed that initiate." I say just as I burst into tears. Tori embraces me and tells me something that sounds just like it has been wrenched from the deepest pits of her heart. "Tris, it may be your fault that you left her with Eric, but it is not your fault on what he did to her. He was going to find out that she was divergent at some stage anyway. At least he didn't kill her when she was getting married or expecting or had finally passed Dauntless initiation. You can blame yourself Tris but not for her death. Everyone dies at some stage Tris." After that heart-wrenching moment she hugs me again and she goes to get Tobias.

Tobias barges into the room and picks me up with haste as if he was pulling me off a busy road and instead of me being hit by a bus he pulls me into his lap and he kisses me gently. I curl up into a ball in his lap and break down once again. This is the second time today, I really shouldn't get used to this. Tori stands in front of us and explains to Tobias everything about my day and why I did what I did. Every now and then he adds an encouraging nod or a approving sound. I sit there and cry and play with my hair.

Now I am the little twelve year old girl that Molly was talking about, to selfish to keep going, too small to have a say, to little to want to face the real life. It hurts but sadly this is the truth and we all know it. I voice my opinion to Tobias and he looks at me dumbfounded and I leave the room and head for my apartment, the one I got after initiation.

I wake the next morning and have breakfast with my friends, I tell them exactly what happened last night and why and warn them Uriah looks more nervous than the other but I cant pick why. To end the conversation I tell them this; "I now know what Molly was talking about, I am the little twelve year old girl that is too selfish to keep going, too small to have a say, to little to want to face the real life. It hurts but sadly this is the truth and we all know it." I look at them all and they all stare back at me with blank faces. At this moment I turn and leave.

I will be able to have today off, I think to myself. It's going to be hard but I can do it, I am strong, I am brave, I am selfish and I am divergent and I can't be controlled by Eric.


	15. Chapter 15: What happened to Initiation?

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO THE LAST TIME I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IT WAS TERRIBLE. I'M SORRY FOR THAT! I JUST HAD WAY TOO MUCH ON AT THE TIME. ANYWAY, I HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS SO I THINK I WILL START WRITING AGAIN. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT BECAUSE (AS SAPPY AS IT SOUNDS) IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME WITOUT YOU ALL. THANKS, LITERALLYCRAZYNERD. **

I go back to my room, not Tobias'. I don't want for him to see me like this it's embarrassing. The world does not revolve around me, which is what I must remember. I should go back to only talking when spoken to and being selfless all the time. I subconsciously decide that that is what I must do.

I take a nap, simply because I really need it. I need it to think through my problems and my selfishness. I fall asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

Tobias POV

The initiates are not given another day to grieve; instead they continue their simulations. This is because they have already had a day off and we are behind schedule as it is. Tris walks into the room with tight black jeans, a tight black shirt and eyeliner and mascara. I'm intrigued as she walks in with a tight smile.

She sits down and doesn't acknowledge what she did yesterday. She simply takes off her coat, walks to the door and calls for the first initiate. I watch the simulation but pay more attention on Tris and the way she is acting. This kid is obviously not divergent but he doesn't take as long as some of the other initiates.

I am only there because Tris really needs help with what she is doing today especially after her outburst yesterday.

Tris POV

I notice Tobias watching me as we complete the last day of the simulations. I give as much advice to Gabe as I can so he can learn to control his divergence. No one else in the group is divergent so I don't have to be as watchful with the others than I am with Gabe. I don't want them to kill him.

Tobias looks at me after every single thing that I say. I know why he is there, Tori assigned him to keep me under control. Unfortunately, he really isn't helping at the moment. He watches me more than the initiates. I love him and there is no denying this fact but when it comes to comprehending what exactly what is happening to me, not even I can do that.

When we reach the second to last person it is almost lunchtime and my stomach starts to grumble. There is no denying the fact that I am hungry considering I skipped breakfast. Tobias leaves the room and I do the final initiate on my own.

His fear the same as most of his peers, failing Dauntless initiation. They are all so predictable but never the less scary in their own way. It reminds me of Peter and his sadistic ways. I finish up with the final initiate and lock up the room. On my way to the cafeteria I see Tobias and Zeke having a heated argument, I turn a blind eye and keep walking.

When I reach the cafeteria I look around for my friends. I grab a tray and fill it with delicious Dauntless food and make my way over to Uriah, Christina, Will and the others.

They look at me expecting reasoning for my outburst yesterday but I just shake my head and join in the conversation. We talk about everything from initiates, to clothes, to food and also intimacy. Well let me define that last one, they talked about intimacy while I stood up and said my goodbyes. I walked home, but on my way I stopped past the pit.

I buy a card and borrow a pen from the checkout lady.

_Dear Tobias,_

_I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday, thank-you for helping me today. I have no idea what is going on with me, but I don't want it to affect the rest of you. I love you Tobias and I hope you can forgive me,_

_You know where to find me,_

_Tris_

I slip the card under his door and sit myself down in my room.

I think of the poor initiates that will be leaving Dauntless tonight to live a life being Factionless; Eliza, Hamish, Alexander, Pete, Walter, Alina and Matt

About an hour and a half later I hear a faint knock at the door and I get up and answer. It's Tobias. He doesn't even need to say a word; he picks me up in a warm embrace and whispers forgiving words in my ear.

We walk hand in hand back to his apartment where I stumble into the room. He looks at me worriedly. "I don't know what that was. I don't drink." I say and in return I get "I know you don't Tris." He stares at me a second longer.

He gets over the stumbling and leads me towards the bed.

~Next Day~

Today is the day of the fear landscapes and I am the person that says the name of the initiate before they go inside. I wake up next to Tobias and make my way quickly to the shower and clean myself up. I apply mascara and wear a knee-length black dress with flat shoes.

I emerge from the bathroom and Tobias looks at me approvingly and we make our way to the cafeteria.

I load my plate with bacon and toast. I talk happily with Uriah and Christina today; they seem to have forgotten about the other day (or are choosing not to think of it). I get up with Uriah and Tobias to make my way to the Fear Landscape room. As I walk out of the door talking happily with Uriah, I loose my balance and fall. Uriah catches me and Tobias isn't far behind.

"Are you alright Tris?" Uriah and Tobias say at the same time. I nod and we continue walking. I have no more problems on our walk to the room. When I get there almost all of the initiates are already there.

I grab my clipboard from Eric who has just finished explaining to the initiates exactly what was going to happen. I scan the list and call the first person in, _Andrew_.

Why am I suddenly loosing my footing so often? I ask myself. This question lingers in my mind as I call out the order. _Sage, Josh, Gabe, Cinth, Oliver, Iris, Cindy, Lydia, Kade, Pete, Aster…_

I finish the names and go to discus the ranking with Eric. I find out that the lowest number of fears was 15 and that was Gabe. Eric shows me the rankings and I take the list and hungrily devour the information.

1. Gabe

2. Kade

3. Cinth

4. Andrew

5. Iris

6. Lydia

7. Cindy

8. Aster

9. Pete

10. Oliver

I take one last look and walk back to my room and fall fast asleep next to Tobias. There is only one thing left on my mind, _What is happening to me?_


	16. Chapter 16: Understanding Facts

**A/N: THANK-YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS. I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! ILY YOU ALL XX**

* * *

I wake up to a knocking on my door, I roll over and the door opens. Tobias greets me, "Tris, you have to wake up. The initiates are about to find out their scores." At this statement I get up quickly and stumble towards the shower. I shower quickly and put on a nice black dress. Once again I lay off the heels and make my way to the pit, arm in arm with Tobias.

The only part of Eric's speech that I made some sort of attempt to listen to was , when I was forced to stand and receive an applause for my work with the initiates. I look over at the initiates and they seem nervous, the list shows on the screen and the cheering begins. At the time my mind goes blank and I hear yelling next to me.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"Did you two do it? Is she pregnant?" Uriah screams at me and the only way I can reply is to get defensive, "of course we got over her fear and I have no idea is she is pregnant." In my mind I think through what could have happened to her.

Christina pushes through the crowd and Uriah and I pick Tris up to take her to the infirmary. I force Uriah to go ahead and tell them to get a bed ready. I only did this so I could be her knight in shining armour.

We make it to the infirmary and wait in the reception for the news of how she is. Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke and Tori all wait with me, mainly to make sure I don't do anything irrational.

The doctor walks out and asks to talk to me. I follow him into an empty room. "No matter what some people will say, she is not pregnant. To be honest her condition has nothing to do with you, I don't think so anyway. No matter, there is something very wrong. She is in a coma; someone has given her something to put her in this state. I don't yet know what has made her do this but I will find out. For now, you may want to try and work it out yourself."

As soon as I make it outside I skip talking to the others and simply throw them the report. I run towards the pit where people are awkwardly partying. I reach Eric and pull him into an empty corridor. "What did you do to her?" I growl, Zeke appears behind me and pulls me off of him. He starts to laugh but I just walk off angrily.

* * *

**Tris POV**

_The world is dark but I can still see._

_I can see my parents, Caleb and Tobias talking in the same room. _

_I see Calen shouting at Tobias and my mother trying to calm him down._

_Suddenly my world is spinning and I am moving. _

_I am given a kiss but I don't know whom it is that gave it to me. _

_I feel my energy shift and collect into one place. _

_I feel a steady breath on my ear and a whisper " I know where you are."_


	17. Chapter 17: A Divergent sleep

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE IT A LOT. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY BUT NOW IT'S THE HOLIDAYS SO I'LL TRY TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGING MESSAGES. THANKS MATES! Xx**

* * *

Tris POV

I _try to move my arms but they refuse. Suddenly the bed beneath me becomes a mixture of clouds and dreams. It makes me wonder if I am dead._

_I see Caleb but when he turns to look at me, I see that his hair is long and he wears glasses. A set of bars surround him and he starts to talk to me, "Well sister, do you like this privacy? Are you enjoying the latest serum that Iris and I have created?"_

_I try to answer but my heart seems to be lodged in my throat as I feel the betrayal of my brother._  
_"Who's Iris?" I squeak. _  
_"Good question little sister, she is Jeanie Matthews' daughter, she does for me what Tobias does for you. My dear sister, I'm sorry that you feel betrayed by me but it was what I wanted. I want power and you have been able to give it to me. Also I guess you must want an explanation if what is happening to you. Well, that's Eric's job."_

_Eric's job?! My brother is in contact with that corrupt leader. My brother laughs heartily and I am enclosed in a clear glass box. I scream even though I know I canno lt be heard._

Tobias POV

I cornered Eric. I am certain that he knows something. I let him go. Christina is the nurse looking after Tris. They have cameras on her 24/7 because she has spoken in her coma.

It's been a week since I heard her scream from the hospital. I ran to her but of course, there was nothing wrong. Luckily there are no initiates for her to train at the moment.

I have visited her everyday. There is footage of her muttering and I sit at my desk once again reviewing the footage to see if I have missed anything. There are three words that she speaks; Caleb, Iris and Jeanie. I have no doubt that they have something to do with her condition.

Tris ' POV

_Two rough hands take my waist and I turn around to see the people I dread. Trapped in a glass box with a corrupt Dauntless leader and a mad Erudite scientist._

_Eric plants a kiss on my cheek and murmurs something about it being real nice to see me. "Get your puny hands off of her, she's not one of us. She's special." As soon as Jeanie says that my jaw drops as I realize that she knows of my divergence._

_"Don't act dumb or surprised, you should have seen it coming. I mean, the way you were aware in the simulations were as I you were a master. This surprised me and when you fainted at the ceremony, my suspicions were confirmed."_

_I look at her and she starts to talk about the serum and how it took scans of my brain and then put me into a coma when I realized I was divergent. She said that it was the same serum that almost made me jump off the chasm._

_I repeat it back to her and she replies in a very smart ass tone "Well you had aptitude for Erudite but obviously this is all too complex for you."_

_"It's not complex, I am simply making sure I will be able to remember it." I snap. _  
_"Well, well, an attitude to add to your divergence. Your brother would be so much more useful If he were like you." She says to me._

_"What's wrong with my brother?" I ask. _  
_"Well, he's not divergent. He has Erudite in him like you but he doesn't have a trace of Dauntless." She says and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_I'm glad because she doesn't actually know the strength of my divergence. She doesn't know about the Abnegation in me and I'm glad about it._

_She also said that I am in a coma and when Jeanie and Eric leave, I create myself a special space and start to talk. "Tobias, Tobias, are you okay? I'm not dead." I repeat until I get a reply. "I'm here babe, you can tell me what's going on and what I can do to help?"_


End file.
